Forgotten Picture
by Venus163
Summary: Happy Valentine's Day! This is my contribution: sweet, romantic fluff. Short, but enough to give you a warm feeling (I hope). Anyway, read. If you know me, you know what couple, and you KNOW there will be Jun-bashing.


~FORGOTTEN PICTURE~  
By Venus163  
  
  
A/N: Hey everyone! I haven't uploaded something in forever, but that's because I'm working on this story that I hope everyone likes. It's a Mimato (duh!) with some Taiora and maybe some Takari. That's all I'm telling you, so wait for it to come out.  
  
OK. This is a Mimato (again duh!) and this is my contribution for Valentine's Day. If you are offended by Jun-bashing, then I suggest you don't read. Got that?  
  
RER! Or for normal people, Read, Enjoy, and Review! (That's why the box is there underneath the story... [hint hint] ^.-)  
  
  
  
~FORGOTTEN PICTURE~  
By Venus163  
  
  
Yamato watched her as she laughed with a friend. How much he cared for her. This crush was so big, it scared him…  
  
And he wasn't scared of a lot of things.  
  
He admitted it. He was afraid. Afraid of her, of what everyone would say, of gossip… but most of all, of rejection.  
  
He sighed softly. Tomorrow was Valentine's Day. The perfect chance to tell her of his feelings. If only he was courageous, like Taichi. If only he could hope deeply, like Takeru could, that perhaps she cared for him too. If only he had lots of knowledge, like Izzy, to impress her with. If only he was reliable enough, like Joe, for her to count on. If only…  
  
She laughed, and he broke from his train of thoughts to look at her. She was so beautiful… the soft chestnut hair, the cinnamon eyes, that lovely smile…  
  
She noticed him staring and smiled, waving. Embarrassed, he opened his locker door and hid his face, praying that she hadn't seen him blush. He had *never* blushed in the Digital World, but it had become a habit every time she would smile at him, or talk to him, or even look at him…  
  
'YAMATO!' His mind screamed at him. 'Get a hold of yourself! It's just a girl!'  
  
No, but you're wrong, his heart argued. It's not just any other girl, or just a girl! It's Mimi!  
  
'And what's so special about Mimi?' His mind demanded.  
  
She's perfect! His heart replied indignantly. Beautiful, caring, sincere…  
  
"Hey Matt!"  
  
He turned, hoping that it was her, but the smile that had begun to creep up on his face quickly faded as he saw who it was.  
  
"Oh. Hi. Jun."  
  
She squealed. "Tomorrow's V-Day! Are you getting me anything?" She stood close to him and batted her eyelashes in a way she thought to be sexy, but which only made Matt want to gag.  
  
"Um… maybe…" 'Like a dog leash,' his mind thought nastily, and he couldn't help but want to laugh at the picture of Jun with a dog leash tied to a tree that his mind instantly provided.  
  
"Great! I'm going to get you something too," she said, and pursed her lips suggestively.  
  
This time Matt really did think he was going to gag.  
  
"Um… gotta go…" he mumbled, and ran as fast as he could.  
  
He slipped into an empty hallway and sighed. What could he give Mimi that was different from all the other presents guys would give her? What made him even think that he had a chance?  
  
Anything's worth it just to see her smile… his heart whispered, and he made up his mind.  
  
  
  
Mimi watched her friend walk away before turning her attention to *him*. She sighed happily as she gazed at his deep blue eyes, and nearly melted when he brushed some of his blonde hair out of his face.  
  
'He is so cute,' she thought to herself, 'but he doesn't like a ditz like me. He could have anyone he wanted…'   
  
She frowned, remembering the crowd of girls that always followed him around, or all his female fans at his band's concerts. Her frown deepened as she recalled a few faces, all beautiful and perfect…  
  
…unlike her. She cursed herself for being a ditz. How she wished that she could be loving, like Sora, or always be filled with light, like Hikari. She was… she was just a ditz. How she wanted to be like them, just so she could feel his admiration for her…  
  
She sighed sadly as she was pushed back to reality. 'Dream on, Tachikawa.'  
  
Dreams of him and you, together… her heart hinted.  
  
'Stop or you're going to get broken,' her mind shot back seriously.  
  
It's better to have loved and lost then never loved at all, her heart quoted.  
  
All silent conversation between her mind and her heart ceased as she watched Jun walk up to Matt and strike up a conversation. Her heart fell as she watched his face light up, so much that she looked away before she noticed it fall again.  
  
She stared at the ground, thinking of Jun. 'Well, she is pretty…' she admitted.  
  
PRETTY?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! her heart yelled.  
  
'…She obviously cares a lot for Matt…'  
  
And please tell me why? Why? Because he's in a band? Because he's hot? She doesn't care about who he is!!  
  
'…And Matt cares for her…'  
  
At this remark from her mind, her heart immediately clammed up and refused to give any more advice.  
  
She turned to look at Matt, but found he was gone. Jun, noticing her gaze, walked over.  
  
"Hey Tachikawa," she said smugly. "Matty's going to give me something tomorrow. He said so!" She finished with a squeal.  
  
Mimi's heart sank even more. "…oh…"  
  
"I just *know* that he loves me," Jun said maliciously.   
  
"…oh…"  
  
Jun said something else, but Mimi wasn't listening. She was only aware of the breaking of her heart.  
  
  
  
Matt took a deep breath, flowers clutched in his sweaty palm. 'This is it,' he thought. 'Today is the day.'  
  
He stepped inside the school building, and was immediately attacked by a gang of girls.  
  
He heard them all asking who the flowers were for, but said mysteriously, "You'll see."  
  
He managed to lose the group, and slowly made his way towards his locker. 'She loves me, she loves me not. She loves me, she loves me not,' his mind taunted.  
  
He had to stop himself before he pulled all the petals off the dozen roses in the bouquet.  
  
He looked, and to his immense pleasure, saw Mimi spinning the dial on her lock. He loved watching her, almost as much as he loved her…  
  
He froze, and leaned against his locker. 'Do I… love Mimi?' he asked himself.  
  
His heart said nothing, but he could feel a warm feeling spread over him. He nodded to himself.  
  
'I do…'   
  
He panicked when she opened the locker and cards poured out. 'What if she loves someone else?' he thought feverishly. 'What if she doesn't love me?'  
  
You'll never know until you tell her… his heart said wisely.  
  
Matt took a deep breath, and began walking towards her.  
  
"Oh Matty!"  
  
He groaned, and hid the flowers behind his back. "Yes Jun?" he asked through clenched teeth.  
  
"What do you have for me?" she asked expectantly.  
  
Matt was about to gag (again) when he had an idea. "Close your eyes, Jun," he commanded.  
  
Jun squealed and did as she was told. "Now what, Matty?"  
  
Matt grinned.  
  
  
  
Mimi groaned as cards came tumbling down onto her… again. It happened every year. She didn't understand why she got so many; she wasn't good enough for any of them.  
  
Wading through the mess, not caring about them, she swiped the rest of the cards out of her locker and onto the floor before putting her books inside. Looking through her mirror, she noticed Matt talking to Jun.  
  
Her heart sank. 'He *does* love her…'  
  
As tears stung her eyes, she blinked them angrily away and turned back to her locker. She reached for her history book, only to have someone's hand touch hers.  
  
She whirled around.  
  
"Hi."  
  
She felt her throat tighten as she looked up into his blue eyes. "Hi Matt."  
  
He stifled a chuckle, and she looked over his shoulder at Jun, who had her lips pursed and eyes closed, leaning forward. "Wha-"  
  
"She thinks I'm going to give her a present," Matt said smilingly. "I thought about giving her a slap, but decided against it."  
  
Mimi slowly smiled. 'He doesn't love Jun…'  
  
Matt cleared his throat before taking something from behind his back. "Here. These are for you."  
  
Mimi felt hope rise inside her heart as she looked at the bouquet in front of her. "Oh Matt…"  
  
He took her hand and closed it around the flowers. "Mimi, I have something to confess."  
  
She looked up into his eyes.   
  
"I… I love you."  
  
'He loves me, he loves me…' She froze, shocked. Her wildest dreams were coming true… He didn't love Jun, he loved *her*, her!   
  
Matt turned away from her. "I'm sorry," he mumbled.  
  
Mimi realized she had been silent. "Oh Matt," she whispered, pushing his chin up so he would look at her. "I don't have anything to give you, but…"  
  
She made up her mind, and softly kissed him. When she pulled away, his mouth was open and he was staring at her.  
  
"I don't have anything to give you," she repeated quietly, "but love."  
  
Matt stared, amazed at her.   
  
He smiled then, and she could feel herself swooning as he pulled her into his arms. "I love you," he whispered.  
  
"I love you too," she answered, as she felt his arms tighten.  
  
"Be my valentine forever?" he whispered huskily into her ear.  
  
"Yes," she answered before he pulled her into a passionate kiss.  
  
Onlookers sighed enviously at the couple, whose arms were twined around the other and were obviously very much in love. It was perfect… the perfect couple, standing on a carpet of pink, red, and white cards, a bouquet of a dozen roses lying, lost from memory, at their feet… a forgotten picture straight out of a fairy tale...  
  
  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
Jun still had her eyes closed and her lips pursed. Laughter was around her, but she dismissed it quickly. "Matty? When will I get my present? Matty?"  
  
  
~FINISH~  
  
  
  
Sorry, couldn't resist at the end ^.^ As you know, I totally support Mimato and Jun can go and butt out!  
  
I know, warm and fluffy and corny, but you know me! I LUV romantic fluff!  
  
  
~Venus163~ 


End file.
